


Loki & Reader One Shots

by darkqueendiaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angry Loki (Marvel), Angst, Beating, Character Death, Death, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Infinity Stones, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Love, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence, Violent Sex, relationship, violent Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueendiaries/pseuds/darkqueendiaries
Summary: Different one shots from Loki & Reader... from domestic fluff to domestic violence :) Hope you enjoy them





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys while working on my other story I decided to do some one shots from Loki and Reader... I will try to do as many different as I can so different readers can enjoy or skip the ones they don't want to read. Suggestions are always welcomed so if you have an idea or a request for a one shot please leave a comment, so I can consider writing it.

You hated Valentines. You simply hated it. It was that stupid time of the year where people pretended to be in love, wasting money on meaningless stuff like chocolates, flowers and hearts to proof their love to one another. You rolled your eyes couple of times on couples that you met during your walk back home from the office. Damn your high heels were killing your legs but you didn't felt like taking the subway train, you just wanted to walk and think.

I mean yes you hated the holiday and you were 100% sure Cupid is dead but it would be nice to have someone besides you not doing all the cliché traditions that couples did but just to lay in bed with you sip red wine together while binge-watching Friends.

You walked inside your apartment to find your roommate Natasha all dress up, looking pretty. She was really gorgeous and you knew the occasion, she was going out with Rogers probably in some fancy restaurant like a 90 year old grandpa would do.

‘’you look nice, you even shower didn't you?’’ you teased the red hair beauty, who just gave you a side look while a little smile curled up on her lips. You threw your shoes laying around in the middle of the living room when Natasha like some mother rose up from the chair to scold you about it.

‘’how many times do I have to tell you to not leave your shoes lying around like that? Steve nearly killed himself last night on them’’ she yelled

‘’Well if you weren't riding him like a bull every night he wouldn't be here last night to kill himself. Besides your boyfriend survived Hitler I am sure he can survive my shoes’’ sassiness would only get you so far before you piss Nat off for she to kick your ass.

She shook her head in annoyance, put on her high heels and took her purse from the table ‘’I can’t deal with your teasing ass right now, I will be late… oh and also that attitude isn't getting you a boyfriend any time soon’’

‘’Ouch that’s mean but at least I don’t have to worry about looking pretty, I can shove noodles down my mouth in my pajamas while watching Netflix’’ you said with pride like you just won a contest and not stayed alone and single for Valentines yet another year, ever since your awful break up with your ex-boyfriend two years ago. ‘’okay love you, have fun and say hi to Steve from me’’

‘’Thanks baby and oh it won’t kill you to go out drink on the bar and find a guy even if it is for a one night stand’’ yeah right like you were going to do that right now. You were exhausted from work, your legs were still aching and New York was still pretty much covered in snow from the harsh winter you had. 

You didn’t bother to take the dress off of you before you crack open the box of noodles, turn off the lights and played Friends on the big screen in front of you. They were your favorite, they made you laugh and it was your way out when you were feeling down and no matter how much you hated to admit it you were pretty down for being alone and not having someone to watch them with you.

You were nearly done with your food when you felt a strange presence in the room, like someone was watching you, hiding in the shadows. Your chest was starting to get heavy, shaking with fear but then you just shook your head in amusement and let out a relived sigh.

‘’Loki I know it’s you, its okay come out Natasha is not at home’’ showing clear happiness in your voice now that the god of mischief is here.

‘’Hello love’’ he looked really sexy in his typical black Midgardian suit. He always wore it when visiting earth and this time it was not any different. 

He was your friend, you met him during a seminar about ‘’Shakespeare life and work’’ that even he didn’t know how he ended up at. According to him you were the only Midgardian girl he liked and had fun spending his time with, so whenever he came to visit earth he was visiting you and the next day he would be back to Asgard, so really you only see him twice or three times a year.

‘’what’s with all the decorations of hearts and the color red around in town’’ he asked, obviously not amused by it.

Rolling your eyes in disgust you answer ‘’It’s Valentine’s Day’’

‘’is it that holiday where families pretend to like each other?’’ you started laughing, obviously being a bad influence on Loki and how he knew the Midgardian holidays thanks to you ‘’no that is Christmas, this is a holiday where couples pretend to be in love’’

He placed himself besides you on the sofa ‘’oh…’’ his look danced all over your body, his gaze holding up couple of times on the cleavage of your ink colored plush dress. He spotted that you noticed him so he gave a little chuckle and looked you directly in your eyes ‘’so you are all dress up, hair done, you even have make up, why are you not out with your partner?’’

‘’If I had a partner do you think I would be sitting here alone, eating a noodles take-out and binge-watch my favorite show’’ he took your hand in his and he gave a gentle squeeze ‘’well you are not alone anymore for the rest of your night. Will your roommate be back?’’

‘’No she will be probably be staying at her boyfriend’s tonight’’ you looked on the table and there was a bag of candy hearts opened there, they probably belonged to Natasha a gift from Steve but she wouldn't mind if you took couple of them. You placed the bag in front of Loki and he gave you a suspicious look ‘’what are they?’’

‘’Sweets, take one’’ but his suspicious look was still there ‘’is this the stuff that can make you fat if you have too many?’’

‘’Yes, but don’t worry one or five won’t kill you, you’ll still be looking pretty fit tomorrow morning’’ he took one out of the bag and his face got even weirder than before, you also took one and placed the rest on the table in front of you.

‘’what does your say?’’

‘’soulmates’’

You sigh softly, little smile appeared on your face that was trying to hide the tears that were all of a sudden rising in your eyes.

‘’Do you believe in soulmates?’’ he asked you while stroking your hand up and down gently. ‘’Hell what do I know about soulmates? I am here stuck in my apartment alone on Valentines no guy beside me and even you all alone here and even in Asgard’’

‘’you know when souls find comfort in each other separation is not possible. Just like you and me even though you are from Midgard and I am from Asgard.’’

‘’we are not soulmates silly, we are nothing’’ you protested against his last statement even though you wondered when did he get so smart and gentle with people, although that statement melted your heart into little million pieces.

‘’Well soulmates aren't always romantic partners, sometimes they are just very close friends. Like you and me. Now tell me what your candy says?’’

‘’Kiss me’’ there was a long silence in the room too long for your liking. You were thinking about what Loki said to you about soulmates and the most fun you ever had in your life was when being around him. But he couldn't have you as his friend forever, he is an immortal god and you, you could only be his friend for the next sixty to seventy years max if life was good to you. To you it seemed a lot but in his life those years meant nothing. Then he would have to find another Midgardian girl to be his friend.

As you were in a deep thought not paying attention to what was going on around you, you felt his soft, tasty lips collide with yours. At first you were surprised and shocked, but then you just embraced the kiss further. You always wondered how the god of mischief tasted but that was a line you didn’t wanted to cross. You tongue was swirling around his mouth, his hand in a tight grip on your left hip the other hand on your back pushing you forward to him. You sat on his lap both legs on each side of his body, his both hands now taking a strong hold of your ass, pushing you harder, grinding on his erected manhood. His lips left your mouth, kissing down your neckline, reaching the curve of your breast.

‘’Loki stop, we shouldn't’’ you left his lap pushing your dress down, there was annoyance written down on his face but he just nodded his head in a way of approval.

‘’You are right, I am sorry. We crossed the line we promised we won’t once when we became friends’’ he steadied his breathing and rose from the sofa ‘’I should probably just leave’’

‘’No please don’t leave me tonight, stay with me, we will eat some candy, drink wine and watch friends together’’ you didn’t wanted to be alone tonight and no matter that you did cross the line you were ready to forget it and move on like nothing has happened. ‘’Please stay, god knows when will be the next time I will get to see you.’’

Smile spread across his face and he sat down on the sofa again ‘’for the record I have no idea what Friends is?’’

‘’its okay, just enjoy yourself and laugh’’ you crack open a bottle of wine pour down in two glasses and went besides Loki. ‘’a toast to…’’ you were interrupted by Loki in the middle of the sentence ‘’you being the coolest Midgardian girl’’ you thought of a nice one too and turn to him with pride ‘’and to the rightful king of Asgard’’

‘’Ay little one now we are speaking some right stuff’’

After drinking a whole bottle of wine and watching continuously Friends you felt yourself drift off to sleep. You were tired, drunk and the warmth of the blankets that you were covered under accepted your body very goodly. Your head rested on Loki’s chest as he continue to watch while you napped at him savoring this beautiful moment with him, knowing that by the morning when you wake up he will be gone back to Asgard leaving you to wonder _‘’when will you see him next time?’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, should I do another one from the same story put perhaps many years down the road where Reader is old and Loki is losing one of his best friends or reader is not old but accident or illness befalls her and she dies? Or do you think that would be too depressing and sad? 
> 
> PS: sorry for any spelling mistakes I wrote this at 3 AM after a long day of college classes.


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

Everything changed since he overtook the kingdom and placed himself as the king of Asgard. There were no ways in or out. Every entry was closed off and the bifrost was out of use.

The day started as any other in Asgard, being a young fair maiden you knew your duties in the kingdom. You were now King Loki’s maid since he executed his last one, one of the older maids who was not willing to pledge her loyalty to him. She claimed that her loyalty will always lie with Odin, so after that statement Loki had her beheaded.

But not you, you were still too young and valued your life and if you had to claim your loyalty to him so you stay alive you were willing to do it. You were cleaning his chambers that morning, window opened wide to change the air inside the room, dusting the shelves, drawers and books off. You always had the tendency to have all your work done and to leave before the king comes back, but unlike any other morning your timing wasn't right today.

You were bent over his bed making the bed sheets when you felt the door of the chamber open. You didn’t stop working, but tried as quickly as you could to have it finish. That’s when you felt it a set of heavy eyes placed upon you, or better said placed low on your backside.

You looked back to find Loki pressed with his back on the door watching you do your job. You quickly nodded to him but your look stopped on his pants where you could clearly see his visible arousal.

‘’Like what you see?’’ he asked in deep husky voice making your entire body to shiver.

Not knowing how to answer you just turn back to the bed, determined to have the work done so you can break the awkward scene in the room. His heavy boots walking in a straight line towards you, not realizing how close he was until you felt his erected cock press into your ass.

Your blood was frozen, your legs shaking. Not knowing how to react and what should you do in a moment like this? Running away would get him angry and you didn’t wanted to get beheaded but on the other hand you didn’t wanted him to abuse you and mistreat you like you are his personal puppet.

His hands trailed down on your legs, just as he was going to pull your skirt up, you tried moving away from his grasp. His reaction faster than yours, he locked his hands on your waist in a tight grip making you unable to move.

‘’No slut, you and me are going to have some fun’’ he growled breathing in your ear. You felt alcohol in his breath and you wondered where he drank so much wine this early in the morning.

‘’Please…’’ where the only words you managed to mutter, but there was a cold chuckle for a response.

‘’Please what?’’ pressing hard and harder into you, you knew you were in a situation from which you can’t escape.

‘’Don’t do this’’ but his only response to you was bending you down over the bed with your hands placed at the edge of it as he ripped the skirt open from your backside with his bare hands.

‘’That’s the thing, you don’t tell me what to do, I do what I want to do, and right now the only thing I want to do is you’’

There was no warning before he started thrusting hard and violently inside your ass. There was no tenderness or softness in him and you didn’t expected to find any, you knew of his cold, violent, sadistic nature. His tight grip on your hips was leaving red marks on them as he continued to violently fuck you.

‘’so tight’’ were the only words he spoke while he silently continued to abuse your body. The only noise in the room were your sobs and his balls slapping into your ass.

‘’Loki please stop, I am begging you.’’

That got him really angry because he started going faster than before ‘’what did you call me little slut!’’ grabbing fistful of your hair pulling your head back screaming in your ear ‘’I said what did you call me!’’ his hand left your hair as it slowly find its way around your neck choking you slightly but the more you kept quiet the harder he squeezed.

‘’My king…’’ gasping for air ‘’I am sorry my king, please stop’’ his hand removed itself from your neck, managing to find air back into your lungs.

You continue to beg him, but the more you cried and begged the bigger his arousal was as he kept fastening his pace on your every sob. How much stamina did he had you kept on wondering but weren't really surprised seeing as he was a god he could probably do this all day with you if he wanted to. The pain in your back was like someone had just ripped your spine open.

You felt liquid dripping down your legs and it couldn't have been his seed, he hasn't cum inside of you seeing as he was still plunging deep. It had metallic smell, so no it wasn't seed, it was blood. Blood coming from you Loki had ripped you open. His enormous length too much for your tight hole, his merciless strength more than what your body can take.

Being completely numb you felt him inside of you but felt no movements anymore, your hands were giving up on you and you prayed to every god who has ever entered Valhalla for this torment to end soon.

Moans escapade his mouth more often now and you knew he is about to cum in you. The last couple of thrusts were with a strength like he is trying to concur you. His hips bucked forward spraying all his seed inside of you to the very last drop.

You fell numbly to the edge of the bed for a moment thinking you are going to collapse. You were grateful this torture is finally over but now you had no strength left in you to stand up and leave. Your legs felt like there were made from jelly.

Mixture of blood and sperm seed sipping down your legs. You have never been abused like this before. You retreated from the bed to the closest corner of the room before Loki comes up with another idea of how to torment you. Your head in your knees tears coming out of your eyes like waterfalls. You heard Loki zipping his pants as he made his way towards you.

‘’stand up’’ he commanded in a dark harsh voice. You leaned to the wall for support, as you barely managed to rise from the floor. He cornered you, trapping you with his body like a helpless little mouse.

He is hard again ‘’no, please I can’t take anymore’’ he slowly unties the corset of your dress making your breast bounce freely. He pulls you up around his body laying you down on the freshly waxed table in front of the window fully aware of how sore you still were. Your legs lifted up resting against his chest ‘’you have no idea of all ways I imagine ravishing you’’ he admits in your ear.

‘’No, please not again’’ he chuckles his mouth full with your breast. He removes it out of his mouth and looks down at you ‘’you my dear will no longer be my serving girl, I will hire a new one. You…you will be my new favorite toy, my little slut’’ he says that to you before thrusting back inside your tight pussy causing you to lose your virginity ‘’every morning, every night, every day I will fuck you however I want, in whatever position I want to, you are mine’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bring back the domestic fluff next week I promise


	3. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting a chapter last week I was crazy busy. Since Christmas Eve is tomorrow I decided to post a Christmas chapter
> 
> PS: Get ready for a lot of domestic fluff and love. I really enjoyed writing this chapter

‘’Baby’’ you heard Loki gently calling out for you from the living room. If you don’t respond maybe you will be able to go back to sleep a little bit longer. The door of the bedroom opened, getting into bed next to you this time whispering your name in your ear while caressing your neck.

You turned, barely opening your eyes to come face to face with him ‘’Go away Loki, It’s so early’’ you groaned in complain although you had no idea what time it is actually.

He chuckled, cuddling you up from behind ‘’its nine o’clock and its Christmas morning’’ you mumble some curse under your breath and opened your eyes fully ‘’Can Christmas go away?’’

‘’Hey don’t be such a Grinch. It was Grinch right the guy who hated Christmas?’’ you started laughing at how adorable your fiancé is. Every time he used a Midgardian sentence he had to ask you if he got it right so he doesn't end up sounding stupid.

‘’Yes it is Grinch. You know how late we went to bed last night right?

‘’I know, but I am so excited to show you what I got you’’ he excitedly got out of bed, placing his hand in front of you waiting for you to take it.

‘’Well if you are making me wake this early I hope you at least made breakfast’’ you teased him knowing that Loki can’t cook to save his life and that even if he attempted to do that the apartment would probably be in flames right now.

‘’Well I could pour you cereals into a bowl of milk, but I hoped we can make breakfast together’’ you took his hand getting out of bed following him into the living room.

‘’You mean I to make the breakfast while you caress me from behind?’’ mischievous smile appeared on his face ‘’well if that’s what you want love?’’

‘’Don’t tease me. I was thinking for breakfast toast, with bacon and eggs on the side?’’ you turn to see if Loki agrees with your choice of breakfast but he have left the room ‘’well you’ll eat whatever I decide to make.’’

You started making breakfast, although you weren't sure if you are hungry yet. The big dinner for Christmas Eve you had last night was still keeping you full. Everybody was there Jane, Erik, and Darcy, even Thor appeared knowing this holiday it’s important to mortals so he wanted to be there for his girlfriend. Loki came back in the living room smiling brighter than the sun.

‘’Where did you go?’’

‘’Just getting my Christmas present for you’’ he came hugging you from behind nuzzling his nose against the column of your neck. ‘’Since when do you care so much about Christmas anyway?’’ you ask gently although his breathing down your neck was making chills run down your spine.

‘’Since four years ago, when I got casted out of Asgard, thrown into Midgard, when a beautiful young lady full of life and promise found me, nursed me back to health and helped me found my way. She pulled up with all my tantrums and troubles and never gave up on me. Since I fell in love with her more than I could ever tell and since this holiday is important to her it’s important to me’’ your hands got shaky, tears in your eyes, you turned around to kiss him.

Your hands around his neck, your lips collided with his. You had your share of love affairs but nothing could ever compare to this, to his lips, to the burning passion between the two of you, to the love you had for him, you knew that you will never grow tired or bored from him. Even the dullest of days with him were better than your best days with anyone else. 

After the little speech he made in your ear you had a hard time separating your mouth of his. It wasn't until you smelled burned bacon that you separated.

‘’I am so sorry I burned that’’ but he was just laughing ‘’it’s okay I am not that hungry anyway last night dinner was huge, and part of this is my fault’’

‘’Yeah you were extremely sweet and all, that I am even starting to worry’’ you kissed his cheek ‘’but celebrating Christmas you are kind of making blasphemy?’’

‘’Technically not, Odin and Asgard means nothing to me since they banished me from there. I was a Norse god, down here I am mortal like you, so I did nothing wrong, anyway let’s go and exchange presents’’

You loved how impatient he was when he wanted to do something and right now he really wanted to give you, your present. He was so excited like a little child, just like you were when you were younger and you would wake your parents since six o’clock so you can open your presents.

You went in the living room and there were presents under the red and gold decorated Christmas tree. There were plenty of presents under it some of them from the guests of the previous night, from your parents (who knew nothing about where Loki is from, they just knew you loved him and they were supportive of the two of you).

‘’We’ll open the other presents later, I want you to open mine and tell me what you think’’ he pointed to which present you should open, you sat down on the fluffy carpet next to the Christmas tree and started to unwrap it. In the big box there was a smaller box, the size suitable enough for a ring. Well it can’t be that since you were already engaged to him. You took it in your hands and inside it was a key. Your jaw was half open but in the same time there was a confusion in your eyes.

‘’What is the key from?’’

‘’Our new house’’ there was hesitation in his voice not sure if he did the right call for buying it.

‘’A new house?’’ your eyes were already watered.

‘’The house three blocks down from here that you always say you want to live in, I bought it for us. I want to move out, out of this apartment, I want to live there with you, I want to get married with you in 2019, to get couple of white Siberian Huskies to run around in the yard, that is the breed you wanted right?’’ you nodded, tears starting to run down on your face, you couldn't hold them in anymore ‘’I want that house to be the house where we start planning our future family, I want this life with you, please tell me you want it too?’’

You couldn't make your words come out of your mouth thanks to the tears that were rolling down on your face, so you just jumped in his arms hugging him tightly.

There was silence for almost a whole minute until you finally managed to utter ‘’my presents sucks compare to yours’’ you said through chuckles.

‘’I am sure I will love it’’

‘’I want all of this these things with you as well, but Loki what if your father allows you to go back to Asgard?’’ that is the thought that worried you the most.

‘’He already did…Thor told me last night that I can come back there anytime I want, but I don’t want to. I don’t see a point of living 5000 years if I can’t spend them with you, I would rather stay here on earth a mortal, by your side until we both grow old and enter the gates of Valhalla together’’

Whole waterfalls were coming out of your eyes, Loki chose you and this life over going back and being and immortal god ‘’you are choosing me over your home in Asgard, home of the gods?’’

‘’You are my home now’’

‘’I love you Loki’’

‘’I love you too’’


	4. Suicide solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in this one in so long, i am the worst I know.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of rape, abuse, self-harm, suicide don't read if you are uncomfortable with any of the following.

It’s been two years since you were taken hostage by the god of mischief. Paying for the crime of your sister Jane Foster. Loki blamed her for the death of his mother, so he wanted to make her suffer as much as he had. Two years you were trapped in his chambers without seeing any other face except him and occasionally some servant that would come to bring you food. The first year you prayed every day and night that Thor would return and save you from his brother but as time passed you lost all hope. No one knew what happened to the God of thunder no one has seen him in six years, you were sure that you are going to die in Loki’s chamber without seeing another human ever again.

What started as a simple task to bring you to Asgard, kill you and bring your body back to Jane changed as soon as Loki cast his luscious gaze upon you. You blamed your good looks for this, you were too tempting for your own good. Your curvaceous body, heart shaped ass made his loins on fire the moment he saw you. He imagined your perfectly small pouty lips wrapped around his manhood. Using, mistreating and abusing your body in any way possible to quench his sick fantasies, you missed the time when his original plan was to kill you.

Of course now you looked nothing like that anymore, nothing about you was same anymore. You were skinnier than ever, ribcage visible on the surface, you were afraid if Loki tries to get on top of you now that your body will break. You, cried and cried for months until your eyes dried up completely, so even tears weren't falling out anymore.

You were sure that if Loki continues this that he will kill you eventually intentionally or not. You pulled your nightgown up, looking down on your body. There was no part of it that wasn't covered in dark purple bruises, every time he got angry or you disobeyed him he was taking his anger out on you. Last time he violently kicked you was because you refused to talk back with him, it’s not like you wanted to get abused but your depression was getting so bad to the point you weren't able to talk with anyone. He would abuse you, regret it and then he would hold you like a child in his arms while you silently sobbed at his chest.

He was sick, psychotic, sadistic you hoped he would eventually grow tired of you and let you go or kill you but his obsession over you was bigger and bigger with each passing day.

He entered his chambers some time past midnight with a bottle of hundred year old wine in his hands, smile spread all over his face.

‘’hey love’’ by the way he talked you knew he was drunk, not feeling like having any conversation with him, you pretended to be asleep. Coming closer to you, putting his hand in your hair, yanking you up to your feet.

‘’I know you are not sleeping, so what did I say about you ignoring me!?’’ his hand was clenched in a fist and you were expecting to be backhanded, but the impact never came to your face. He let his hand down and pull you close to his body. ‘’Darling I think I need to put some meat on your bones, you look very ill like this’’

‘’I haven’t seen sunlight in two years, talked to another person in two years and Asgardian food is disgusting, so excuse me if I look ill’’

‘’You little insolent fool I am doing the best to take care of you, I love you’’

It was first time in so long you felt such a fire burn inside of you, you turn around angry at Loki pulling up your nightgown ‘’This isn't love, you are only obsessed with me, there is not a part of my body that isn't bruised by you, you are using me for your revenge on my sister, you raped me, abused every hole on my body…’’ you knew you were going to get seriously punished for this later, but you couldn't stop your words from pouring out of your mouth ‘’you took something that wasn't yours for taking, you could have stayed up here on Asgard live your immortal life, but instead you had to go and mess around with mortals. You are sick…’’

‘’Watch your mouth little one’’ he growled through gritting teeth

‘’No, I have hold it in for so long I refused to talk because I was scared of you, but guess what I don’t care anymore, you can’t do something worse than what you have already done Loki. So I really hope this revenge on Jane for your mother is working great for you and that your mother is up in Valhalla looking proudly down on you for destroying the life of an innocent woman who has done nothing to you.’’

‘’I have fallen in love with you, you stupid woman, I was out there celebrating with my councilman cause I am going to make you my queen’’

‘’You are mental, don’t you dare think for one second that I am one of those women who develop Stockholm syndrome and fall in love with their rapists, I hate you I will hate you forever, and there is no way I am ever going to be your queen’’ what power did you have in this situation if Loki wanted to marry you, he would, you just needed to stay strong it has been so long since last time you were able to express your opinion.

‘’I am afraid you don’t have a choice my love, I felt it couple of days ago when you were still asleep, you are carrying an heir to the throne. A product of our love’’

Your blood froze in you, legs trembling like they are made out of jelly, not being able to handle the weight of your situation, your breathing was heavy, pushing pass Loki you fell numbly on the ground sobbing. ‘’Product of our love you sick bustard!’’ you were going into a hissy fit ‘’Why!? Why couldn't you stay further away from me, from any mortal you psychopath? God I wish you shoved your dagger right in my throat the moment you met me, you anyway took my life away from me. I just got my master degree, I had a good promising career in front of me, my boyfriend Thomas, my sweet boy who wouldn't even hurt a bug asked me to move in with him, he could have been my husband, you took everything away from me!’’ 

You stayed on the floor drowning in tears, imagining the life you were going to had if this immortal asshole never got his hands on you. All the good memories you had were flashing in your brain, childhood memories with Jane, all the drunk college parties with your friends, meeting your boyfriend for the first time, you knew that is something you are never going to have again.

Loki sat down on the ground next to you, putting his hands around you, bringing your head close to his chest ‘’I am truly sorry love, but you need to get over it, you will rule a kingdom now, you belong to me, you carry an heir to the throne. Don’t ever mention your ex-boyfriend Tom in front of me again, or I might go down to earth and visit him myself’’

‘’Please I beg of you leave him alone, you ruined my life enough don’t go wrecking his as well’’ Loki pulled you in his arms and placed you down on his bed, not letting go, just laying down hugging you.

‘’Everything is going to work out love, we will rule Asgard together, I promise you I will treat you better, we will be great parents to our child, I will make you an immortal like me so we can spend the next 5000 years together. You will want for nothing’’ you knew those were empty promises, it was in his nature to act the way he did with you before, he was not capable of love or change, the only time where he may spear you from his kicks will be while you carry his child for nine months. Laying pressed closely to Loki you acted upon an instinct, taking his dagger from his knee-holder where he usually kept it, jumping out of bed pointing it at him.

‘’Really love you are going to kill me?’’ It is not going to work I am telling you now’’ he got out of bed lazily walking towards you.

‘’It is not for you, you fool’’ your knees were knocking from each other from fear, tears ran down your face again. ‘’Come on don’t do anything stupid love’’ even his voice was shaking knowing what your intention is ‘’we can work something out love.’’

‘’I don’t see a way out of this Loki, I tried for two years to be strong praying that someone will save me, or that you will kill me or bring me back eventually. I don’t want to be your queen, I don’t want to carry your children, I can’t live like this anymore, you know it yourself you are not capable of change.’’

‘’No look, despite everything I really do love you, don’t do this to me or to our child’’

‘’You really don’t get it, I will never love you back and I will certainly not give birth to a baby that has your blood, I will not bring another monster like you in this world.’’

‘’I will bring you back to your boyfriend and…’’ before Loki finished the sentence you had the dagger in a tight grip turned at yourself, with a force you shoved it in the left side closely to your heart ‘’I am sorry Jane’’

‘’No!’’ screamed out Loki running down at your crumbled body on the floor. ‘’No I will bring you to the healers, they will save you!’’ there was blood scattered everywhere, on the carpet, on Loki’s hands who wept over your dying body ‘’why you foolish girl?’’

‘’I didn’t see any other solution Loki, nothing you promised or did was going to work anyway’’ you were running out of breath, your vision totally blurry, you could almost feel your deceased mother’s hand reaching out for you, you were going to be in her warm embrace once again ‘’Loki...do this last thing for me please. Bring my body back to Midgard, so I can be buried next to my mother, so everyone that knew me there to be at peace as well knowing what has happened with me.’’

‘’I will bring your body back I promise’’ you heard Loki’s sobs over your body for a little bit longer, before your soul left your body forever. The torments of the last two years were gone, you were reunited with your mother, watching over Jane and your friends like a guardian angel, you were at peace at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Tom reader's boyfriend is? :D
> 
> Guys if you enjoy reading my one shots please leave your ideas in the comments any suggestion of what my next one shot to be. 
> 
> Should I do ones with more fluff or ones that have TW at the beginning of them? Or like now one with fluff one not so much, perfectly balanced as all things should be :D


	5. Loki becomes king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a different kind of one shot that I decided to write, but i got bored writing either fluff or violence so i decided to experiment a bit.

You slammed the door of your mother’s bedchamber hard disturbing the peace in the quiet hall. Servants turned to have a glance at their Asgardian princess, but it wasn't something they weren't used to seeing. The entire castle knew of the relationship you had with her and almost everyone was siding with you. Ever since your father Thor died, you were the only beacon of hope left in their kingdom since no one was really fond of Jane. Except Thor everyone knew she only married him to get to the throne, having a child with him made her stand on even higher ground.

When your life did became so twisted you wondered to yourself? Once a happy princess of Asgard who’s biggest worry in life was if your uncle will trick you by making a spider appear in front you, now had to worry about the fate of the kingdom as you were to become their queen. Your mother didn’t made the situation any easier, thinking you are only a child you will not be capable yourself to make decisions by your own so she hoped to have more power over you than she did over Thor.

You lost your father in a battle four years ago when you were only fourteen, the only remaining father figure in your life was your uncle Loki who you loved dearly and with all your heart. More than you did love your mother anyway. She however hated Loki, seeing you being close with him made her blood to boil.

You entered inside your chamber slamming the doors hard again as if they were the ones who did you wrong not Jane. You didn’t had the strength anymore to hold your body up so you crashed by the fireplace crying wishing your father was still with you.

‘’I can’t do this…I can’t do this anymore’’ you kept on repeating those words to yourself. In exactly two months you will turn eighteen, since you were a hybrid half Asgardian, half Midgardian the kingdom agreed to wait till you turn eighteen until you are crowned Queen of Asgard. In the four years that passed Loki was doing the best he could to remain the peace in Asgard and rule with it as best as he could.

You weren't sure how much time passed when someone knocked on the door snapping you out of your thoughts ‘’come in’’ you didn’t care that your hair was a mess, your eyes red and your dress dirty from sitting on the ground.

‘’What is the future queen of the kingdom doing sitting on the ground by the fireplace’’ Loki tried to mess around with you a bit but he noticed your ruby red eyes ‘’I didn’t see you come to dinner, I began to worry.’’

‘’I missed dinner?’’ it was afternoon when you had the argument with Jane and now it was nearly eight o’clock that’s when dinner was served ‘’If you are hungry I am sure the kitchen maid won’t mind making you something to eat’’

You laughed in amusement ‘’as if the kingdom isn't already bothered by the fact that a child will get to rule them, I am not going to behave like some spoiled brat asking for special meals. And I am not hungry anyway’’

Loki took your hands pulling you from the ground placing you on the bed beside him ‘’you look like a mess, you need to clean yourself up…’’ ‘’thanks for the obvious.’’ 

‘’before I leave you to do that, tell me what is wrong? What did Jane do this time’’ of course he knew, he knew that all the problems that were caused lately in your life are thanks to her. If there was anyone who disliked her more than you it was him, he never grew to like her. You were still just a small child when Loki was released from the dungeons paying for the crimes of New York, not knowing that he does have a niece. He hated her, every time he would try to get close to you so you can meet, she was pulling you in her arms, chasing Loki away. You didn’t know what Loki has done in the past, you were innocent child not bearing judgment in your heart for anyone, you just knew that he is your uncle. The only relative that wanted to speak with him was four years old and he wasn't even allowed to communicate with her. But time changed that just like it changes all things.

He was the closest person in your life at the moment, you didn’t cared about what he has done back in his days, he was a good person who loved you more than your own mother did ‘’I miss my father, everything would be so much easier if he was here’’

‘’I know little one, I miss him too. I knew him for thousand years, trying to backstab him, trick him, and take the throne away from him, the moment we accepted each other for good and I decided to be his right hand he had to die. It’s a shame really that I had so many years with him not appreciating them and you only got fourteen’’ you could see a single tear come out of his left eye, but it wasn't in his nature to show weakness so he immediately pulled himself together ‘’but I don’t think you spend the entire day in your room only because you miss Thor’’

‘’It’s my mother, she still tries to rule me around like I am five years old. I told her that I am going to start studying magic, told her I found a tutor and he had her thrown in the dungeons for accepting to teach me on such dangerous stuff’’

‘’She threw someone in the dungeons without telling me?’’ growled Loki in anger ‘’yes, only because I wanted to study magic, I need to prepare myself for what’s out there and I can’t do that if I am not a skilled sorceress or a warrior and she won’t allow me to be either’’

You studied Loki’s face waiting to see what he would say, but you were so used to him already that you could tell that he is annoyed with you for something ‘’are you going to be scuffing at me all night or are you going to tell me what I did wrong now?’’ you asked getting annoyed as much as he was.

‘’You want to study magic and you go to some random tutor and not your uncle who is the best sorcerer in the entire kingdom’’

‘’Well I figured you are busy with the kingdom at the moment, and that you probably wouldn't want me to get into something dangerous myself’’

He scuffed loud enough for you to hear him, he was so unpredictable at moments. Last time you tried fighting with swords you cut a wound into your arm and Loki was yelling louder at you than your own mother and father for being foolish and thinking that you could do that ‘’Are you serious? I begged your mother and father to let me teach you magic since you were nine, I saw that you had a potential but they would never let me’’

‘’Are you really willing to do that for me?’’ your voice getting in a high tone from happiness. ‘’Yes, with a proper teacher you will be an amazing sorceress one day’’

‘’Yes!’’ you screamed out loud jumping in his hug ‘’but just find a place where my mother won’t keep barging in on us, she will be a serious distraction if she appeared her face every time I attempt to do something’’

‘’The library’’ obvious confusion was shown on your face and he knew he needs to explain why he chose the place ‘’your mother never comes there, unlike you and I she doesn't read Asgardian letter’’

‘’Uncle Loki you are the best, has anyone ever told you that’’ smiled appeared on his face because in fact no one ever told him that, no one was willing to appreciate him and give him that much credit for anything. ‘’After you teach me maybe I can get rid of my mother’’ you mumbled under your breath but it was enough loud Loki to hear it.

‘’Uh-uh I am not teaching you magic for you to kill your mother. Not because I care about her but because I don’t want you doing something like that’’ you rolled your eyes obviously you weren't going to kill her but you would find a way to get her off your back.

‘’Uncle I need to tell you something else too… I was thinking for days now I don’t want to be the queen of Asgard’’ his shocked expression was something you haven’t seen till now ‘’I know what you must be thinking, that I am crazy and all of that, but I am not ready’’

‘’There was a time where I would have killed to have a throne, to prove that I am worthy, why not kid? Why give it all away?’’

‘’Because of that uncle I am a kid. If I was on Midgard I would be thinking about college and boyfriends, not ruling a kingdom. I know nothing about ruling and Asgardians will pledge their loyalty to me because they have to not because they want to’’ you really were thinking about this for some time now and the more you thought about it the more you hated it. You didn’t wanted a throne, never did, you wanted a carefree life in hope that you will meet someone to fall in love with and for he to love you back. This must have looked crazy in Loki’s eyes but to you it was the only good solution.

‘’Look I know you are scared right now, yes it’s true you are too young to be a queen but you won’t stay eighteen forever. You are half a goddess. You will learn none king or queen is born with the knowledge of ruling’’ Loki kept on telling you convincing words for more than five minutes, but you were sure in your decision. It was too much of a burden for you to carry ‘’Uncle enough. I have made up my mind about this I am not taking the throne, no matter what you say can’t change my mind’’ 

The moment you finished the sentence Jane bust inside your chambers running.

‘’where have you been all day? Not appearing your face for dinner, who do you think you are little missy?’’ her voice in a terrible pitch that was left ringing in your ears.

‘’if I didn’t attended dinner it was your fault, and your fault only’’ she turned looking angrily at Loki sitting on your bed ‘’what are you doing in my daughter’s chambers?

‘’Talking, am I not allowed? Or should I wait for your approval you mewling mortal?’’ she backed away couple of steps threatened and scared by the roaring in Loki’s voice. The situation calmed down a bit and Jane continue to talk with a more calm voice.

‘’Not only did you miss dinner, but you were supposed to be rehearsing for your coronation, you didn’t showed up, I will not have you embarrass me in front of the whole kingdom’’

‘’Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore’’ both Loki and Jane stared at you with eyes wide open ‘’I resign my right to the throne fact of immediately’’ Jane’s jaw dropped open and she was ready to throw another tantrum ‘’I am giving my crown to Loki, he will be a better and more fit king than I will ever be’’

‘’You can’t do that, you can’t do this to me! Give me the crown I am your mother! Why to Loki?’’ screamed Jane her face going red from all the anger.

‘’Because you are nothing but a mere mortal, and no one loves you in Asgard you might have fooled my father but you don’t fool them’’ you turned slowly to look at Loki ‘’uncle do you accept?’’

‘’kid are you sure about this, you are giving away the crown, your entire future?’’

‘’Yes I am sure Loki, I do not want it, I want to study magic and find my prince one day but I do not want to be a queen of this kingdom’’

‘’No Loki you can’t accept this, that crown belongs to my daughter and my daughter only!’’

Loki perfectly ignored her rising from the bed to stand in front of you ‘’then be my right hand, stand in court beside me and help me bring difficult decisions, be my right hand just like I was to your father’’

‘’You got yourself a deal, I will stand by your side’’ you went and hugged Loki again listening to your mother scream and throw stuff around.

‘’No don’t hug, none of this will happen, the people don’t want Loki to rule them, he is evil, cruel, only cares for himself’’

You were still in his hug when he whispered in your ear ‘’maybe getting rid of her is not such a bad idea after all’’ you both smiled mischief playing in your eyes, ready to take on Asgard the way you two see fit and ready to throw Jane back to Midgard where she came from in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me did you liked this one or should i stick to writing reader and Loki being romantically involved? Comments are really appreciated guys, you have no idea how happy it makes me every time some of you leave a comment


	6. More than friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continues one from the first chapter ''Valentines day''. To be honest i am not completely happy with this chapter and how it turned out. And sorry for any spelling mistakes i literally wrote this at 3 A.M. 
> 
> PS: I am a huge Romanogers shipper you might have noticed that... I am working on another story where they are together but of course Loki and Reader are still my main characters.

You went in front of the mirror in your bedroom having a hard time believing that the girl staring back it’s actually you. You always knew that you are going to look good for your roommate’s wedding but the hair and make-up studio made you look like an Asgardian princess. Your hair in a tight bun exposing your naked neckline down to the cleavage of your long green dress. You looked good in his color you thought jokingly to yourself imagining what Loki would say to you when he sees you. A knock on the door snapped you out of your thoughts.

‘’Come in’’ not taking your look off the mirror you knew it’s Loki who entered the room. He was your friend and since both of you were single you decided to go as each other’s dates for the wedding. It wasn't some big wedding since Natasha and Steve didn’t had much time to plan a wedding between kicking Hydra’s ass and fighting Ultron. It was gathering of close friends only and now Loki was between those people as well. Once they understood that Loki was under the influence of the mind stone himself and under control of the mad titan he helped them track the scepter making sure it doesn't fall back in Thanos’s hands.

‘’Oh wow you look gorgeous’’ putting on his favorite perfume of yours, you turned to look at him ‘’you don’t look bad yourself’’ he was tall handsome, any well-tailored suit made him look fantastic. You approached him ready to leave, he smelled like a mix of natural male musk, cologne and darkness that made you want to press your nose in his chest and stay there for eternity. An alluring scent that made your blood to boil whenever you were around him.

‘’Have to say little one, my colors looks just ravishing on you’’ he licked his lips almost hungrily looking at you ‘’why do you think I chose to wear them’’ you teased the raven haired god knowing that his look is dancing all over your body. 

‘’We really should get going before we are late and Natasha kick both our asses by herself’’ yes that did sounded like Natasha and you really didn’t wanted to test her patience on her wedding day. At least one good thing would come out of this wedding, she won’t be living with you anymore. The fear of getting your ass handed to you from her was big every time you got her angry.

You arrived at the Avengers tower where the celebration was being held, they didn’t wanted any public place in case something evil decides to ruin their big day so the safest choice was here where all the avengers were and you. How did you fit in there you didn’t know, but you did worked for S.H.I.E.L.D once upon a time, so you were pretty handy with a gun and that’s where the avengers knew you from in the first place.

‘’Brother glad you could make it in time’’ smiled Thor, giving you a short hug, he looked down on your dress realizing that you are matching the colors Loki wears in Asgard ‘’you look lovely.’’

‘’Thank you Thor’’ before you could exchange another other word Wanda approached you taking you by the hand and pulling you away from the brothers ‘’Natasha says she needs us, let’s go.’’

You ran off with Wanda, leaving Loki to follow you only with his look as you walked out of the room ‘’are you going to tell her brother?’’ asked Thor quietly not sure if he should even talk to Loki about this matter ‘’yes by the end of the night I am going to have the talk with her.’’

You entered inside the room where Natasha was and your jaw dropped in an awe. It was weird seeing Nat like this, she was more into the whole badass leotard suits or normal jeans and boots, but she looked truly exquisite in her wedding dress. Like a princess from one of the many famous children’s story. You could never hope to look that good.

‘’oh my god Nat, you are gorgeous, can’t believe a young beautiful lady like you is marrying a 90 year old grandpa’’ you always liked to joke with her about her boyfriend’s age ‘’90 or not he still managed to score faster than you’’ she said with a smirk pulling on her lips ‘’ouch low blow Natasha, low blow. I’ll get back to you on that one another day when you are not getting married’’ tears from joy were coming to your eyes from happiness that after everything she has been through in life she found Steve, but in the same time realizing how much you will miss living with her.

‘’Why did you needed us?’’ Wanda snapped you out of your thoughts and you turned to look at Nat again. ‘’Well I realized nothing about this wedding is traditional, my husband is 90, we are getting married in the avengers tower, the least I could do is have bridesmaids. And since you two are the only girls who are my friends, will you be that for me?’’ both of you nodded happily at the offer knowing this probably means a lot to her.

Twenty minutes later you were walking in front of Natasha holding small bouquets made out of blue and white flowers in your hands ready to take your place on her side of the aisle. Bucky on Steve’s side as he was the best man on the wedding. It was pretty cool being on an Avengers’ wedding, not many people get the chance you were lucky enough to be invited to it. The ceremony started, everybody went quiet as the officiant who was hired by Tony personally started to speak.

You didn’t hear much from his speech as you turned to look at Loki, whose look has been set upon you the entire time. Smiled spread on his face when your looks locked together, your lips providing the softest smile for him. You were distracted from Loki in time to hear the ‘’I do’’ part come out of both Steve’s and Natasha’s lips, followed by their kiss. The entire room erupted in an applause for the newlyweds. Their first dance was sweet and funny just like the entire wedding, because Steve was desperately trying not to stumble on Natasha’s feet.

Unlike their dance you were caught by a nice surprise at how excellent dance partner Loki was. For waltz at least, but you should have known better, he was a prince he has probably attended a lot of dance balls. After slow waltzing on some songs, faster songs started to play and you could notice Loki getting out of rhythm couple of times but you weren't judgmental seeing as this Midgardian music was very weird to him, but he tried desperately to make you happy by continuously dancing with you. After a long night of dancing you sat down on the bar for a drink together.

‘’Do you want to get married?’’

‘’whoa, whoa honey I like you and all but you haven't even ask me out on a date before you asked me to marry you’’ said Loki in a serious voice which made you think he didn’t get your question.

‘’No, not with me silly I mean in general’’ but you see him laughing realizing that he was joking around with you only.

‘’Can’t believe you fell for that’’ he was still laughing picturing your shocked face in his head ‘’to answer your question, maybe one day if I found the right person, you?’’

‘’I am starting to believe marriage is not really in my cards’’ Loki grabbed your hand pulling your face close to his ‘’can we please get out of this room, I want to talk to you privately’’ you nodded and followed the god of mischief out of the room. You went two halls down and sat down on the first set of stairs you found.

‘’so what did you wanted to talk to me about? If it’s about going back to Asgard can’t you stay a little bit longer on earth?’’ desperation filled your eyes not wanting Loki to go away so soon.

‘’Why do you need me for something here dove, cause I will stay?’’

‘’Look when Thor came to earth, after the dark elves attacked your kingdom and told me you were wounded and you were in a coma, I didn’t know if I will ever see you again. Those four months when you were in a coma were one of the worst of my life Loki’’ you felt tears threatening to fall out of your eyes, although you didn’t wanted to ruin your make up and cry on the wedding for something that was long behind you now.

‘’I am not going back to Asgard but…’’ before he managed to finish the sentence you were with your hands around his neck holding him tight, fearing that if you let go he might slip away from you. ‘’but I called you out here to talk because I wanted to tell you something’’

‘’what is it?’’

‘’I crossed the line we promised we won’t cross once we became friends…’’ your eyes widened as he continue to speak closely to you ‘’ever since our kiss last Valentine I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, I want you, I need you in my life’’

His name left your lips in a soft whisper, putting your head in your hands trying to steady yourself you didn’t manage to reply anything because he spoke again ‘’when I was in a coma, I was barely able to hang on to life, the thought of coming to earth and seeing you again was keeping me alive and away from Valhalla where I could have been reunited with my mother again’’ he noticed you cry in your hands and he picked up your head in his arms ‘’are you okay little one?’’

‘’why do this to me Loki, why now? I can’t give you what you ask for’’ your lips were trembling, knowing that you have to break his heart and yours in the process ‘’I am a mortal woman, you are a god Loki’’

‘’I don’t care… I don’t care, do you want me back, do you love me?’’

You hesitated for a long time before you pull the strength to answer him ‘’yes and no, why make this so complicated Loki, we were good as friends’’

‘’Good as friends? Is that why you are dressed in my colors, putting on seductive perfume, dancing your seductive Midgardian dance at me?’’ there was irritation in his voice ‘’look I know I am a god and I know you are a mortal, but we can find a way I promise you, just say that you want me back’’

‘’So how is it going to work, do you come more often to visit Earth, you expect me to wait to see you three times a year, or to wait your brother to come down and tell me you are wounded in a battle or god forbid if something worse happens, I can’t live that life Loki’’

‘’I’ll bring you to Asgard, we will be together all the time, I need you dove, the heart wants what it wants’’

‘’No my whole life is here, I have everything and everyone here. I can’t come to Asgard and live with you. I will age and get old you will stay the same for the next thousand years, don’t make me sound selfish by refusing you. You deserve to marry a goddess and I deserve to be with a mortal man who will grow old with me’’ trying to hold the bravest face you could telling him all this, but the tears that were running down on your cheek were betraying you

‘’Answer me this, do you love me? Just answer me and I swear I will leave you alone’’

‘’Yes I do, but we can’t never be together, please let’s not make this any harder’’ Loki took your face in his hands, pulling your head up making you look directly in his eyes ‘’I said I will leave you alone and I will. It would be best for me to go back to Asgard and not return here, or even if I do come back to not seek you out’’ his voice cold as ice that send shivers down your spine. You guess he tried to hide the pain away by not showing any emotion.

He kissed your forehead quickly standing up from the stairs walking towards the exit. You couldn't stop crying and shivering looking like a little child who just lost her favorite toy. You couldn't believe this happened between the two of you, you loved Loki more than you could possibly tell, but in the same time you knew it could not work out. You were not going to go with Asgard with him leave everything behind you just to make him a widower in less than 60 years which in his long life meant nothing. Your head was down on your knees not wanting to remember the moment of him walking out of your life, when you heard him shout at you half angrily half disappointed.

‘’you know what, you are a coward, you are nothing but a coward stuck up in your own shallow little life. In this world of superheroes and gods you have seen you can’t find it possibly that we could find a way to be together if we wanted to, which we obviously do. I once said you are the coolest Midgardian I have ever met I couldn't have been more wrong, you are just like all the rest. Goodbye little one, for good this time’’

‘’Loki…’’ you got up from the stairs, running towards the door from which he left, but before you could reach him in time you heard him shout outside ‘’Heimdall open the bifrost!’’ light rainbow colors appeared from the sky, as you watch Loki leave Midgard never to return again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me do you like how I ended their story or should I do an alternative one from this chapter where reader accepts to find a way to work things out with Loki? Do you think reader is right for refusing him?


	7. After the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for not posting anything new in awhile now but college had me going crazy i swear i had so many exams and not time to write at all, but now I will have time to write more...So this is the last chapter of the one that starts with ''Valentines Day" and continues with "More than friends''

The avengers did it, they won. They won the battle against Thanos. The mad titan who with the snap of his fingers brought balance to the universe (according to him) by snapping out of existence half population on every planet. The mad titan who mercilessly choked the life out of your best friend Loki. Last time you saw him was on the wedding of Steve and Natasha where you refused to accept his love after that event you haven’t heard or seen him in a very long time until you heard the news from Bruce about what happened to the Asgardians. Two years went by after the snap, you were lucky to have survived it, but not so lucky since your entire family ceased to exist, your roommate Natasha was busier than ever with the Avengers, the man you loved and was your best friend was gone as well, your whole life was falling apart and by this point you wish you were gone with the snap as well.

But not in this timeline, you were both alive, everyone was alive. How? The avengers defeated Thanos by traveling back in time thanks to their newest member on the team Captain Marvel who had the abilities of time travel. Giving themselves enough time to plan how to stop the snap, and knowing where they went wrong the last time they were prepared more than ever. Having both Cap and Tony as leaders together the mission was 100% a success. They defeated the mad titan, saving countless amount of lives, but now you were stuck in 2014 having to relive the next seven years of your live all over again.

But no, just like the avengers knew where their mistakes were before you knew now as well. You had a chance this time to fix your life for the better and maybe find a guy that you would really like. You still had your memories of everything that happened and is supposed to happen in the next seven years but now your future was definitely going to change since the avengers ended Thanos way earlier, sadly those who were dead at that point had no memories of it what so ever nor did they know that they are back in the past reliving their lives not knowing they died at all.

You looked down on the calendar over your kitchen counter at tears started to form in your eyes. Today was the day. The first time you met Loki at the Shakespeare seminar. Part of you still wanted him but right now he didn’t even knew you exist, since this seminar is where you met in the first place. You weren't sure if you should go and meet him again, cause if things go the way they did last time you will be back to square zero. Not only will you break his heart but you will lose him as a friend as well.

After long battles in your head on what you should do, you dressed up quickly and left your house. You needed to know what is going to happen and maybe in the process to try to change your future as well. You walked inside the big hall and the first thing you noticed was that something was definitely different. Loki was there sitting in the same sit he did the first time but this time the sit on his left wasn't empty there was already someone there, so you ended up sitting on the other side of the hall. Maybe it was for the best not to meet him all over again and carry on with your life like this. You were very deep in your thoughts from time to time looking on Loki’s side, when someone’s voice shook you out of them.

‘’I am sorry is this sit next to you taken?’’ it was the most elegant British accent you have ever heard in your life, and a nice smoothing voice that send chills down your spine. You looked up and the man standing in front of you totally living up to your expectations. An elegant voice that belonged to a very gorgeous looking man.

You took too long to answer and you realized that you must have looked crazy and impolite ‘’um…no it’s not taken’’. You didn’t manage to pay attention much to anything that was being said, your glance kept going to Loki who had a very confused face when they were talking about Hamlet (you knew his opinion on it cause he have told you before) and then you were giving sideway glances to the gorgeous man beside you. After hour and a half the seminar was done and panic started to take hold of you. What do you do? Do you go and somehow meet Loki do you let all of this go and try to change your future by trying to meet the man next to you. You were again deep in your thought when you saw people standing up from their sits and you realized it’s over. You jumped up from your sit in a rush and instead of going left to the exit you turned right and bumped yourself from the guy who you were checking out during the seminar.

‘’I am so sorry, I am such an idiot’’ your hand over your chest totally embarrassed by what happened ‘ _’’yes I really am the world biggest idiot_ ’’ you thought to yourself.

‘’No, you are not, it is okay don’t worry’’ there was a little smile pulled on his lips, and concern obviously not wanting you to feel guilty or embarrassed over what happened. This guy was so cute and it was a perfect moment to meet him, but you never had so much guts and then in that moment standing in front of this man Loki’s words from the wedding ringed in your head ‘ _’you are nothing but a coward’’_ he screamed at you back then when you were too afraid of taking a chance on love, but no, not this time. You won’t let history repeat itself you were ready to change your life for the better.

You extended your arm to him and introduced yourself ‘’Nice to meet you, I am Tom’’ he shook your hand back. Exiting the hall together you were engaged in a small conversation.

‘’So you like Shakespeare?’’ he asked you amused ‘’I mean I am not some huge fan and some of his stuff are really hard to understand, but I really appreciate the guy. I got these tickets for my friend’s birthday and she gave it back to me saying my birthday present sucks, so I ended up here alone’’

‘’Your present wasn't bad, if a friend gave this to me as a present I would really appreciate it’’ your mind was really focused on his accent so you had to ask him ‘’I noticed you are not from around here so are you here just visiting?’’

‘’No, I moved here a year ago’’ hearing that he lives here was kind a making you happy. After some small talk you exited the hotel where the seminar was held at and stood together with Tom on the sidewalk.

‘’It was really nice meeting you Tom’’

‘’It was nice meeting you as well’’ you waved a short goodbye with your hand but before you turned to walk away he spoke again ‘’I know this maybe too soon, but do you want to go and grab a drink with me tomorrow night, maybe some wine or beer not that I am trying to get you drunk, it could also be coffee or ice tea?’’ he said it all in one breath very quickly and you started to chuckle

‘’You know you are very cute Tom’’ there was a single ‘’ehehehe’’ in response coming from him, that made your heart race a bit faster ‘’Yes I would love to go and have Ice tea or wine with you, I don’t mind which one’’

‘’Great, see you tomorrow at eight o’clock?’’

‘’Deal it’s a date’’ you separated from the sidewalk both of you heading their own way when Loki come out of the hotel murmuring something about Midgardians under his breath. He walked beside you ignoring you because he didn’t know who you are, you meant nothing to him anymore, you missed the chance to meet him, but like this you were setting both of you free. Loki’s heart wasn't broken thanks to you and had a chance of meeting and falling in love with a goddess which is what he deserved and you, you were going on a date tomorrow with a man who seemed really nice. You lost something great at the risk of getting something even greater. You watched Loki walk further and further away from you, you knew you had to let him go, there will always be a part of you which will remember him, but this was for the best.

‘’Good luck Loki, I do wish you the best’’ a single tear rolled out of your eye, you turned your back in the other direction and headed towards your apartment.

**5 years later**

The tough decision you had to make five years ago was totally worth it. Maybe back at that time it didn’t seemed like the perfect decision for you, but now you knew everything worked out just how it was supposed to be. You were engaged with Tom for six months now, your friends Steve and Natasha finally weren't busy saving the world so they had their first child and last but not least you and Loki met again and became really good friends. He was friends with the avengers and so were you, so you met again and he became a good friend to both you and Tom and unlike last time there were no feelings involved. While Thor was busy being king of Asgard, Loki stayed on Midgard spending some time with the avengers together with Wanda (who he got really close with) beating the new ones into shape since the original avengers all wanted to spend more time with their families. In the end everything worked out the right way leaving both you and Loki happy in your lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ending it's a bittersweet one but it's how I always wanted it to end. I always intended to keep Loki and Reader just as friends and I think I found a pretty interesting replacement for she to fall for.  
> Also if anyone is confused this is my version of what happened after infinity war and of course in this chapter Tom is not a celebrity but a regular guy just like reader.


	8. Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prequel to the chapter ''Loki becomes king'' it's a longer chapter but i enjoyed writing it and didn't have a heart to cut it short.
> 
> P.S. I hope you guys know what the title of this chapter means, if not it's explained in the chapter so don't worry :D

Loki walked happily in the halls of Asgard, after spending years in the dungeons he was finally free. Free to go wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, of course he was not trusted completely by the Allfather so he kept a close eye on him but it was better than to sit on the cold floor of the dungeons or sleep on a mattress that was definitely not suitable for a prince. First thing he did after being released was taking a good long warm bath and a nap in his soft bed. As day two came he decided to go out in the gardens fresh air would certainly come good to him and maybe to find a lady to woo, he did miss the companionship from a female but seeing as he was the disgraced prince not many women would want to spend their time with him now.

As he got out in the gardens the first thing he noticed were the beautiful blossomed blue lilies they reminded him of his deceased mother because they were her favorite flowers. Tears filled up his eyes the last memory he had of her was when he told her that she was not his mother, she died thinking Loki hates her and he hated himself for that more than for anything else. Asgardians that were enjoying the sunlight in the gardens immediately turned on opposite directions or were going back to their houses once they saw Loki standing between them. ‘’Were the crimes he caused on Midgard the fact that the Asgardians disliked him or because he simply wasn't one of them?’’ these were the thoughts that were filling his head and the reason he’ll probably have many restless nights.

He had no family or friends left in Asgard, the only person he truly loved was dead thanks to a dark elf while protecting a mortal wench, Thor his brother his entire life he wanted to be his equal but those dreams were dead, everyone kissed the floor Thor walked on and he was hated by everyone. The best solution for him was to leave Asgard behind and go into another realm where he can start all over without getting judged by everyone. If only there was someone, anyone in the kingdom left who cared for him, maybe he would consider staying, but seeing as no male wanted to be his friend and the ladies were escaping him as the plague of old he didn’t have much hope left. He hasn't talked or even seen Thor since he got out of the dungeons and he was sure that even if they do meet they would have nothing to talk about.

Sitting down on the bench not paying attention much to his surrounding his happiness about being free was slowly fading away. He felt lonelier than ever at least down in the dungeons there were not humanoid creatures that made noise around and made weird faces to Loki in here everyone was escaping him. Maybe he just needed to give them more time to get adjusted to him or maybe he really needed to leave and never return here again. His attention moved away from his wallowing thoughts when he noticed a young little girl fell down on the grass. There was no one else left in the garden except for him and now this child. At that moment he didn’t know why but he felt like helping her, maybe he hoped that if he helps her she wouldn't run away from him like everyone else

_**Reader’s P.O.V** _

You stood up from the grass rubbing your knees gently trying to sooth the pain away, but your gaze totally fixed on the man dressed in green heading your way. Standing numbly on the spot, you didn’t know if you should run away, not everyone had a right to approach you, you were after all the princess of Asgard.

He bended until he is on a same height to you, gentle smile pulled on his lips he started a conversation with you ‘’hey, did you hurt yourself?’’ you quickly shook your head in a sign of no ‘’Are you sure?’’ not sure if you are allowed to communicate with him you just nodded. He looked at your face, you looked very familiar to him it didn’t take him long to realize that you reminded him of his mother Frigga. Then he noticed the clothes you are wearing, your dress made out of the finest silk in all of Asgard.

‘’Who are you?’’ your eyes widened not sure if he is serious with his question or not but you decided to answer anyway ‘’I have been the main talk of this kingdom for the last four and a half years, where have you been?’’ you said cheekily in a high pitched girlish voice. A grin pulled over his lips obviously amused by the sass you provided him with.

‘’What is your name?’’ before you managed to answer anything, you heard you name being shouted out by a deep masculine voice that belonged to your father.

He came with running, picking you up in his arms anger written all over his face ‘’How many times do I have to tell you not to run away from your mother like that?’’

‘’I am sorry daddy, it won’t happen again’’ your head hung low not being able to look your father in his eyes ‘’I hope for your sake that is true’’ he raised his look up giving a deadly annoyed look to Loki who still had his mouth half open.

‘’She is your dau…daughter?’’ Loki’s voice stuttered obviously not expecting that surprise.

‘’Yes brother, she is my daughter, princess of Asgard, heir to the throne’’ before Loki managed to answer anything a high pitched sound came out of your mouth ‘’Brother! I have an uncle!?’’

‘’Yes he is your uncle I won’t keep that as a secret from you, but I hope you Loki would respect mine and Jane’s wish to not bond or contact her, to stay as far away as possible from her. Safety concerns, both you and I know to what length would you go to get your hands on the throne and she is a future heir so just stay further away okay?’’

‘’oh man out of all the people in the world you married that boring Midgardian Jane’’ Thor furrowed his eyebrows but you burst into giggles ‘’I don’t like her as well, she is bossy and commanding’’ Loki tried to contain his laugh because Thor was getting seriously annoyed now and he couldn't stand when Asgardians made fun of his wife and he especially won’t have Loki together with his daughter to disrespect their queen like that.

‘’Enough! I am sure you won’t like to be thrown in the dungeons again for treason against your queen and you young lady I will deal with you when we go inside’’

‘’Don’t punish her it was my fault besides…’’ tried Loki to defend you but Thor was already dragging you by your hand inside, you turn you head and gave him a short little wave in a sign of goodbye.

*******

In the next couple of days Loki watched you play in the gardens and would notice that Jane would end up screaming at you for the most random reasons. He understood why you disliked her although she was your mother, hell he knew the anger towards a parent better than anyone. He would see you sometimes around the castle and although you wanted to make conversation with him he chose to ignore you, thanks to the warning your father has given him to stay away. You didn’t know what he has done you just knew he is your uncle and you wanted to get to know him. The only person that wanted to talk to him in the entire castle was four years old and he wasn't even allowed to get close to you. But that all changed in the next couple of days. His day started as any other, he woke up, had a quick bath and breakfast and headed down in the library to read a book. It was the quietest place in the whole palace, not many Asgardians went there and there was no one to judge him on anything. His focus was completely on the book when he heard small footsteps approaching his way. Raising his look up there was no one there until he returned his gaze to the book that’s when he heard them again.

‘’You can show yourself dear I know you are here’’ said Loki gently to you. You showed your head from behind the bookcase completely shy that you followed your uncle here. You stood in front of him with your head down massaging your little hand not knowing what to say so he started talking first ‘’What are you doing here, you know I can’t be near you? If they catch you here it will be my fault’’

‘’I am sorry Uncle Loki, I just wanted to see you, I begged my mom to let me come to you, but she slapped my hand and told me no so I ran away’’ you brought the hand that you were massaging in front of his face and he saw the red handprint where Jane has slapped it. It was a long time ago since he felt such an anger take over his entire body. He was furious with Jane for leaving that mark on your hand, he was sure if she cross his path now he would strangle her for doing that to such an innocent little creature. 

‘’You ran away again? Your father Thor would be so mad with you?’’ placing yourself on the chair next to him you watched him with a full smile on your face ‘’Daddy isn't here, he went to Midgard today, and I expect you not to tell him that I was here’’ you gave the most innocent eyes to him hoping that he won’t rat on you. He started laughing, his four years old niece was asking him to lie for her, of course he would all he wanted since he found out that he has a niece was to get to meet her, he was not about to put her in trouble himself.

‘’Okay I won’t tell your father, but tell me this, how did you know to find me in the library?’’

‘’You always do the same routine every day at this time of the day you are here reading. It’s quiet and beautiful and Asgardians don’t disturb you.’’

‘’So you have been following me before when your parents specifically asked you to keep yourself on a distance from me? I like you, you are mischievous’’ there was amusement written on his face now.

‘’Should I pretend to not notice you watching me play in the gardens, you want to get to know me but you can’t, at least my parents think you can’t.’’

‘’Okay fair point’’ you both sat in silenced for a moment and then you remembered what you have heard about your uncle and you wanted to see it yourself ‘’I heard you know magic? My father is the god of thunder but to be honest thunder scares me, but I want you to show me tricks. Can you Uncle Loki please?’’

He gave you a mischievous side glance with a smirk and the next thing you knew there were green butterflies coming out of his hands. The library was filled with a child’s laughter, you were jumping around to catch the butterflies but as soon as your hand would touch them they were disappearing. He could not understand why seeing you so happy was making him happy. You climbed on the chair now trying to catch them.

‘’Watch out don’t hurt yourself’’ last person he felt for like this was his mother Frigga and then she was stripped away from him while he was rotting in a jail cell not even able to say goodbye to her. Maybe if things go back to the way they used to be before the whole incident of New York and Jotunheim, Thor would let him stay around you. The moment of happiness was gone when the door of the library open and Jane walked inside seething with rage yelling out your full name.

‘’Oh-oh I am in trouble’’ fear overtaking you, you took couple of steps back withdrawing yourself completely in Loki ‘’It’s okay little one, calm down there is no need to be afraid, I won’t let anyone harm you’’ for some reason his words were reassuring to you, hugging you with both his hands placed on your back, when Jane showed up in front of you two, dragging you by the hand from Loki, your wrist in her tight grip.

‘’How many times do I have to tell you not to run away like that little missy’’ she shook you by the arm and then send a death glare to Loki ‘’and coming here to this man from all people in this castle’’ her high pitched voice echoed throughout the library.

‘’I am sorry mommy’’ your look down on the floor not wanting to face her ‘’you are only saying that so I don’t tell your father what you did, but guess what he will know’’

‘’Look no one was harmed, please just calm down Jane and don’t yell at her, she is a child she doesn't understand these stuff, she doesn't know the reasons you guys don’t want her to see me’’ his voice calm and soothing making sure you don’t get into further trouble.

‘’No one was harmed, you know damn well why you should keep yourself away from my daughter. You probably hate her like you hate everyone else and I am guessing your motive is even higher to hate her because she holds importance in the throne line…’’ Loki was shaking his head in a sign of saying no through her entire speech but she just continued to attack him viciously ‘’you don’t know how to love Loki, don’t try to fool me that you hold a special place for my daughter in your cold dead heart, she is another obstacle to the throne. I wouldn't have been surprised if I found her with a knife in her back when I came here’’

‘’I would never, despite your awful accusations I do care about her and I don’t want the throne. She is my niece, please let her spend time with me and let me get close to her? It’s the one thing I ask of you and my brother at least one hour in the day’’ it was not in his nature to beg other people he usually did what he wanted, but if he had to swallow his pride to get little time with you he would do it. Something about how joyful and alive you were was making him feel better and little less out of place in this palace.

‘’You are not really her uncle now are you? You ugly blue monster. Yes Thor told me about you and your true nature’’ He didn’t care what she thought of him, she meant nothing to him he tried to keep his head high despite of she telling him he doesn't belong there ‘’you mean nothing to her, just like to Thor, to Odin the only person who liked you is dead and you will never see her again because bad people like you don’t go in Valhalla’’ her last words about his mother wounded him so bad, he felt like being stabbed with a Valkyrie’s sword.

There were tears in his eyes that he was trying to keep them from not falling ‘’what do you mean mommy he is not my real uncle, he is my daddy’s brother?’’

‘’He is not his real brother, he is not your uncle, he is not a real Asgardian’’ you chuckled on it with the most innocent laugh ever ‘’that is okay, you are not an Asgardian too mommy, yet you found your place here’’

Her grip tightened again ‘’that is enough young lady, he is a monster and you will never see him again, end of discussions!’’ she dragged you out of the library but before walking away she turned to Loki one more time ‘’Go near her again and I’ll have you thrown back in your jail cell again and believe me Thor is totally on board with this idea.’’

*******

Three weeks later you were sitting in the chambers with your literature tutor over. You wear near five of age, but both your parents insisted that you start with your studies earlier. Since you were half Asgardian, half Midgardian you were smarter from any child on Midgard at your own age. Thor walked inside with a smile on his face, but knowing your father pretty good now you could tell that he isn't happy. He came over giving you a little smooch on your cheek and he looked out of the window with a bit of sad eyes.

‘’What are you looking at daddy?’’

‘’Nothing sweetie, everything is fine, go back to your studies’’

Not really convinced by your father’s words you climbed the chair and looked outside, there was Loki tying up the saddle on his horse.

‘’Where is uncle going?’’ Thor stayed quiet for couple of seconds swallowing the saline from his tears before he answered ‘’away honey. He is going away from Asgard, searching for a new home, never to return again, he doesn't belong here anymore’’

Before you realized what was happening you yelled out a simple ‘’No!’’ jumping from the chair and running as fast as you can with all your strength outside the palace. You heard your father few steps behind you, yelling out your name, just like him you were half a goddess having god speed yourself. 

‘’Uncle no! Don’t leave!’’ you went with running in front of him, both your parents stopping at the entrance door, thinking of leaving you to say a final goodbye to him.

‘’What are you doing here! You are not supposed to be here or even know that I left’’ he raised his look up and saw that both Thor and Jane are here allowing you to talk to him.

‘’Don’t leave please, I want to get to know you, you are my uncle and the only fun person in this entire castle’’ he chuckled bending down on his knees to be on a same height as you.

‘’Listen baby, I am a bad person you should not associate yourself with people like me, I am evil, I have done plenty of mistakes and hurt many people in the process I don’t deserve someone so innocent and pure like you to love me and to want me be a part of her life’’ he was barely able to hold his tears, hurt that he has to leave you and more hurt that he has to tell you this stuff to back you away ‘’I am a monster, your mother was right’’

Rivers of tears were falling down your face, choking between sobs ‘’she was wrong…’’ you barely muttered the words out of your mouth ‘’no one is born evil that is what I was taught’’

‘’Baby girl I have to go, I don’t belong here, I have no one left’’

You were running out of things to say and your vision was blurry from all the tears ‘’Ohana’’

He softly chuckled in confusion ‘’what does that mean?’’

‘’While we were visiting Midgard mom and dad took me to see this movie. Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.

You have never seen a grown man cry like that before, your father said real man don’t cry, but few simple words made your uncle cry like a little child ‘’don’t cry that was not my intention, I am sorry uncle’’ he took you in his embrace, placing your small arms around his neck, you hoped you managed to change his mind.

‘’okay this has gone way too long already, it’s time for he to leave’’ Jane started to head your way to break your hug but Thor grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back ‘’No, let them be, Loki was once a good man, he can be again, though he can’t change if we don’t give him a chance’’

‘’you trust him with our daughter, Thor are you going mad?’’

‘’Yes I do, he won’t hurt her. It took me pretty long to realize it but he won’t hurt her, If I let him go I will make a mistake’’ anger was obvious on Jane’s face, she didn’t wanted him to stay here she hated Loki for whatever reason she hated him more than anyone else. ‘’I’ll give him a chance to change, to meet his niece, to go back to the man he was, the chance to have a real family again.’’

*******

_**Present day** _

‘’And that is how I met my uncle and became close with him’’ you finished telling the story of how you and Loki met to your close friend one of the ladies in waiting. She wanted to know why you trusted Loki so much to give him your crown and let him rule Asgard.

‘’That is pretty amazing actually, I’ll go now before the ceremony starts’’ you just nodded to her and went back in front of the mirror. Placed a tiara on your head when Loki knocked and walked inside.

‘’Are you ready for the ceremony?’’

‘’I am ready Uncle, let’s go and crown you king of Asgard.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestion what should my next one shot be about? I would love to hear opinions on what should I write next? 
> 
> Also sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I was too lazy to edit it because it's 4 am here (I am a night bird and don't usually sleep on night) but I will do it tomorrow


	9. An Everlasting Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the snap the avengers are reunited and are searching for the stones to reverse the snap. Loki who in here have survived infinity war is there helping the avengers in their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say I am sorry for not posting for so long i am the worst, but i was more focused on this other story I am working on and lost inspiration what to write in here. Avengers Endgame really destroyed me and i lost my will for writing for some time, but now i am back. And third college had me going crazy but the year is ending soon so i hope to write some more.  
> I know it's been a month since endgame came out but I still feel like I should warn you this chapters contains Endgame spoilers

**Loki's P.O.V.**

Soon enough just couple of more words from the priest and they will be married. His heart was beating inside his chest excitedly, he couldn't believe where his life started, how much he went through and everything that life threw at him just to get here. To stand at the altar with his beautiful fiancé who in few more minutes will become his wife. The woman he fell in love with, now he will get to call her his wife, the one person who saw past all his mistakes, embraced and accepted him for who he is without trying to change him. If he has to go through all the pain and heartache all over again to end up on the place where he is now he would do it all in a heartbeat.

‘’I do’’ she says with a smile in her eyes while holding his hands gently. Even if he tried to explain how much he loved her no words were ever good enough to describe how he truly felt.

‘’I do’’ Loki says it too and they are officially married, soon enough they will be able to get out of the wedding and head on their honeymoon throughout the galaxy.

He leans in for the kiss, he is going to kiss her ending this ceremony, before his lips touched hers, Loki woke up from the dream he just had covered in cold sweat breathing deep. Tears start to run down on his face as he turns around and sees the empty space beside him on the bed. Every night for the past seven years similar dreams come and haunt him. All the things they promised they will do together but never got the chance to get to them thanks to her unplanned death seven years ago. He truly was all alone, Thor was with the Guardians traveling in the galaxy and while he was in New Asgard he left Valkyrie in charge, knowing he will not be capable to rule with it after the events that led him to return here without the love of his life. It was maddening, he promised he’ll find a way to bring her back and here he was seven years later with no results to solving that puzzle.

**Seven years ago**

**Reader's P.O.V**

‘’Good luck guys’’ you shake hands with Nebula and give a quick hug to Rhodey.

‘’To you too’’ says James back ‘’See you in five minutes’’ adds Loki and four of you nod in agreement hoping that nothing would go wrong and that you will all make it back in New York with the stones you were out to get.

‘’remember if something happens to Rocket’s ship…’’

‘’Don’t worry I have flew one of these before’’ Loki interrupts Nebula before you waved one final goodbye to each other. Loki sits in the pilot chair and you are right next to him in the co-pilot seat you have no idea how to fly alien space-ships but Loki seems to know what he is doing and you trust him with your life, You watch him in amazement on how he works to get the ship to life. Soon the engine roar to life and you take off from Morag to go to Vormir where you and Loki were assigned to get the Soul Stone. He turns to you from his pilot chair and has the softest grin provided from you. He watches you smile sheepishly and innocently like a child and he knows the reason. Your biggest wish ever since you met him and fell in love with him was to travel the galaxy and now you are finally in a space ship doing exactly that.

‘’I know the circumstances we are going at are horrible seeing as we are trying to bring back 3 billion people to life, but I am so excited to be here’’ you shout in excitement, while trying to hold the gag reflex down from all the turning, you knew if you threw up in Rocket’s ship he will try to kill you.

‘’I assure you love, once we save the universe, we can get married and we will travel the galaxy together’’

Big grin pulls at your mouth ‘’and then women complain that the perfect man doesn't exist, no one told them they should get themselves a god’’ Loki can’t hold the laughter back anymore and he laughs out loud ‘’It’s a shame I couldn't bring my queen back to Asgard, you would have loved it’’

‘’I just love the fact that you survived your deranged sister and of course Thanos’’ the past couple of years were tough on all of you. First Loki went away to fight by Thor’s side to defeat Hela, just so their ship gets attacked by the mad titan Thanos. Luckily unlike many Asgardians the Odinson brothers survived and were saved by the Guardians of the galaxy. You heard the news from Banner and had no idea if Loki was even alive, only to reunite with him on the battlefield on Wakanda. After the snap the five years that followed got even more difficult. The only reassuring thing for you was that you both were lucky to survive the snap and you lived together in the New Asgard until you got the call from the avengers to return to New York.

‘’We should be approaching Vormir any minute now’’ Loki broke the silence that went on in the ship for couple of minutes. You couldn't wait for all this to be over to get the stones and reverse the snap so that life can continue to go on like it should have and for you to finally be reunited with your best friend Wanda Maximoff. Both of you left the ship with so much hope sparkling in your eyes about the future that you and him are going to start soon together.

‘’This place sucks’’ you look around, it was cold, wet, gloomy and covered in fog, you walk a long way of simple plains and then you climb rocks, so many rocks until you find yourselves standing on top of a huge cliff.

‘’Now where is that soul stone, the faster we get it, the faster we get the hell out of here’’ he stands close to you in case danger jumps from some site. You are a skilled agent of shield but space wasn't really your territory as much as it was his. For safety you still hold your gun in your hands and Loki has his daggers out too.

‘’What do we do now?’’ you ask and just like an answer from behind you a dark creepy voice is heard, he says your name and tells who your father is, the moment you see him your blood freezes in your veins but you still get the courage to raise your gun to the level of his head

‘’Loki son of Laufey’’

‘’Who are you and how do you know us?’’ he says in a harsh demanding voice he doesn't wanna show any weakness though you know him pretty well and know that he is scared as much as you are. You don’t see a red floating skeleton in front of you every day on one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy,

‘’I am your guide to the soul stone. It is my curse to know all those who journey here seeking the soul stone’’ his voice is sending shivers down your spine, there is something in the way he talks that makes your skin to itch ‘’Okay that’s good, you tell us where it is and we will be out of your place in no time’’ you say to him and you feel Loki closing the little space between the two of you, he is obviously scared but he is obviously more concerned about protecting you.

‘’To get the soul stone you will need to pay a terrible price.’’

‘’We are prepared to pay any price you might ask of us so tell us what we need to do?’’ says Loki thinking that whatever he asks of them it won’t be a problem for paying.

‘’Everyone thinks that at first, but all of them are wrong’’ you get an unnerving feeling and you see the gun shake in your hand. You follow the shapeless body with a red skeleton for a head to the place he goes at the edge of the cliff ‘’what you seek lies in front of you, as does what you fear’’

You look down and see the stone there ‘’the soul stone is there’’ Loki peeks down as well and turns his gaze back at him.

‘’For one of you yes. The stone demands a sacrifice, in order to take it you must lose that which you love’’ on his words your legs felt like they are being sliced down by a sword, that was certainly a price you didn’t wanted to pay. ‘’a soul for a soul an everlasting exchange’’

You both retreat from the edge Loki’s head is in his hands trying to process everything and think of a solution, you sit down on a smaller rock tapping your foot impatiently knowing that whatever you two do right now won’t end good. You had three opinions and not getting the stone from Vormir and let 3 billion people stay dead was not one you wanted to consider. After a while you stood up and went to Loki who was still trying to go through every trick in the book so how can you both survive this.

‘’Loki look at me’’ you placed your hands on each side of his face and turned his head so he can look directly in your eyes.

‘’Listen if I made one of my clones we could trick him by throwing it down and getting the soul stone’’

‘’It’s not going to work Loki and you know it. Loki it’s gotta be me’’ you said in a reassuring voice trying to sound strong.

His eyes widened in shock and he jerked his head to the side shouting ‘’No…!’’ his voice went calm and soft as he continue to speak ‘’No I am not going to let you do it, if anyone deserves to die and sacrifice himself to let others live it’s going to be me. After everything that I have done I owe it this much’’

‘’Loki you've done more than enough, don’t ever think that you are not worthy or that you owe something to someone, you are a good man’’ tears run down on your face now, you didn’t fear dying the thing that hurt you the most is that you will be separated from him.

‘’Say one final goodbye to my brother from me okay?’’

‘’You won’t be needing a final goodbye Loki. Go and live your life, rebuild Asgard you have 4000 years more to live my life is shorter than that’’

‘’You know that I have found a way to bind us together, you would live as long as me’’

You shook your head in a sign of saying no while endless tears were pouring down on your face ‘’Loki even if you try to sacrifice the height might not even hurt your body, it’s gotta be me. I am just one person my sacrifice means saving so many throughout the galaxy’’

‘’It’s not fair…It’s not fair that your life should end just about when we were going to start our lives together, get married, travel the galaxy get to do so many things together, have children’’ he is choking on tears himself now, you try erasing them with your thumb but they just keep on falling ‘’This isn't the end Loki you know that, our lives in heaven or as you like to say Valhalla are in front of us. I will be there waiting for you at the gates one day and we will be together forever’’ you kiss his lips softly you could taste his tears on them ‘’I can’t let you go, I can’t you mean everything to me’’

‘’If you truly love me you will let me do this Loki’’ you stand head to head just crying before you jumped in his embrace once again kissing him passionately. Before separating your lips you pushed at Loki’s body with all your might causing him to stumble backwards giving you enough time to run towards the edge and jump from the cliff down to your death. You expected to fall deep down to your death when Loki’s hand grabbed you down by the leg barely hanging on to you.

‘’No, I won’t let you do this’’ with his god like strength he started to pull you up and you started to panic more than before if he manages to pull you out he will try to sacrifice himself.

‘’Loki I am not scared, I am not scared to die, cause you are here with me at the end of all things’’ you took out your folding knife from the ankle holster ‘’I love you’’ and then you stabbed his hand between his index finger and his thumb making him lose control on you.

‘’No!’’ you were falling down fast, what were seconds only seemed like hours to you. The last thing you saw was your lover’s face in tears screaming. You could hear your heart in your ears like a drum, your breath was quick, the wind was speeding through your hair. This was the right choice, this was the only choice, you loved Loki and you would make sure he lived no matter what, these were your last thoughts before your body fell lifeless down on the hard cold stones.

**Loki's P.O.V.**

Loki made it back to the Avengers facility with bloodshot eyes from crying, the moment he got out of the quantum realm all the people that were already back had their gaze turned at him.

‘’Loki what happened?’’ asked Natasha in a low voice seeing as tears were still running down his face ‘’Where is she Loki?’’

‘’Loki got the soul stone, a soul for a soul that’s how Thanos’s daughter died’’ answered Tony knowing that it’s pretty difficult for Loki to explain what happened now.

‘’I am sorry brother’’ before Thor can show any affection or talk to him he handed he soul stone to Stark and got out on the front porch of the house. ‘’Brother I know you are hurting, but we will find a way, we will bring her back’’

‘’Did she had any family that we should inform of her death?’’ asked Steve ‘’No all she had was me and you guys’’

‘’We will find a way, we have the stones and soon we will have the gauntlet’’

‘’It’s not how it works okay!’’ shouted Loki ‘’Do some of you maybe wanna visit that place, and deal with the floating skull or maybe a head start would have been nice about what is going to go down since the blue angry girl knew about that place and knew how her sister died!’’ he stood up ready to head back inside but he turned around again ‘’I am sorry I shouldn't have put the blame on all of you, she wouldn't want this’’

**Present Day**

Still wake from the horrible nightmare that was haunting him on most nights, he pulled the covers off his body and got out of bed. He took a small little box from the drawer next to him and went on the balcony. ‘’Hey, I don’t know if you are listening or not I just wanted to say that I miss you. I hoped that time will eventually heal all wounds but that turned out to be a lie. I planned on giving this ring to you…’’ he pointed to the little box which contained a beautiful ring inside with a big emerald diamond on it ‘’after we reversed the snap, turned out I never got the chance to do that. I promised myself that I will find a way to bring you back but as time passes by I realized I was only deluding myself from actually accepting that you are truly gone now I know all this has to stop’’ he knew he was speaking to the wind and he knew she can’t hear him but he just needed to say all of this before it drove him mad ‘’I hope you are true to your word and that you are waiting for me up there and until then that Stark is keeping you company. I love you, you will probably always be in my heart but I can’t continue doing this every day, so until that day when I get to be reunited with you this is my goodbye love’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this depressing chapter, but i just needed to write something where Loki is alive and interacts with the other characters and helps them defeat Thanos. I promise i am working on two more chapters who are lot happier than this one.  
> Your opinion on endgame guys? Opinion on this chapter comments are very appreciated and they keep me motivated.


	10. Loki my Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abuse and rape

The loud techno music that was playing at the club that night was making your ears to bleed. You hated that kind of music, you often found yourself wondering in your thoughts ‘’what happened to good music?’’ to you techno was stupid. It was pretty bad that you had to listen to it most nights thanks to working in a night bar but tonight was your night off so you decided to spend it with your really cute neighbor who you always had a crush on. You didn’t exactly knew each other personally but he asked you out and since you were single why miss the opportunity. Not knowing you work at that exact same bar he brought you there to dance and have good fun (great it meant you had to listen to techno again). Soon enough the night got really dull, it turned out your cute neighbor it’s just that, a cute face, he wasn't really intelligent or had a good conversation in him and that is definitely not what you were searching for in a partner.

After two glasses of Martini you seriously wanted to go home, you were exhausted from the previous nights of working and more than that you wanted this boring date to end. You told your neighbor James that you are going to head home while he decided to stay and continue partying for little bit longer. You took your coat and went out to call a cab, but since you could still hear the loud music from the inside, you went on the backside of the club. Great now all the lines had to be busy when your legs were killing you and since it was near winter you started to get really cold. Feeling a bit dizzy with a slight headache you chose to ignore it thinking that is nothing. You stood outside for couple of minutes until finally someone picked up from the other side of the line, before you manage to make the call you felt heavy set of hands around your waist pushing you back into the wall and into the darkness of the alley, making you lose the grip on your phone which ended cracking on the ground.

Your head started to spin, your knees trembling, legs completely cut off from fear, even with your vision totally getting blurry you still managed to recognize who was standing in front of you.

‘’James…James what are you doing?’’ he didn’t respond, he just pushed his body harder into yours, grinding his erected cock on your inner tights. You were so disgusted at what he was doing, you felt like throwing up.

‘’You have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you ever since I laid my eyes on you for the first time’’ you tried fighting him off even kicking him with your knee in his groin but he caught it halfway.

‘’What did you do to me?’’ you were fighting him with all your strength but it was no use, you grew weaker and weaker by the second.

‘’Well when I saw that this date was heading nowhere I knew I won’t have you in my bed by the end of the night willingly, so I mixed some little pills in your drink while you were in the lady’s restroom, now I can have my way with you all night long’’ shoving his tongue forcefully down your throat you weren't able to scream for help, he violently took your black laced panties down and gave them a sniff ‘’You are practically begging for this little slut wearing sexy undergarment to seduce me and that short dress you wanted to be fucked otherwise you wouldn't dress like this’’ your whole world was spinning around your head, if it wasn't for him holding you pressed against the wall you were sure that you were going to faint down on the street. Unzipping his pants, he parted your tights, tears ran down your cheeks unable to fight him, losing your voice completely what kind of drug did he slipped in your drink? You were ready to feel him enter inside of you when all of a sudden you were falling down on the ground.

‘’Get off of her, that is not how you treat women you mortal asshole’’ you heard a deep growl coming from another man and then blood, where is it coming from? What is happening? Last thing you remembered was the strange man approaching you while you were curled up on the ground shaking, pulling you up in his arms you lost your consciousness.

*******

You pulled the blanket closer to your body, relaxing in the soft comfortable bed you didn’t felt like waking up. Your muscles hurt and your head felt like an inside of a drum, your memory from last night completely blurry. ‘’What happened last night?’’ you thought to yourself and that is when it came back to you that, you were out on a date with your neighbor James. Pulling your head up from the pillow you felt nauseas, you threw the blanket off of you, you were still dressed in the clothes from last night. Running your hands throughout your body you didn’t felt abused, you didn’t had any ache between your legs or on your backside, the ache you had was your head. You look down on your dress and realized that your underwear are missing that was the moment tears started to pile up in your eyes wondering if James managed to have his way with you, breathing heavy you were going in a panic attack, until smell of coffee hit your nostrils and a smooth elegant voice spoke to you.

‘’Good morning’’ you were straddled in your thoughts but your gaze immediately went up wanting to see who was standing at the door. Looking up your jaw nearly hit the floor. It was him, the madman who stood on Stark tower and led an alien army on your city. You knew who he was very well and what was he capable of, now thousand questions were ringing in your head ‘’Why is here? Why are you there in his place?’’

He moved closer to the bed seeing as you were obviously confused at what was going on placing his hand in front of you holding a cup of coffee ‘’Coffee?’’ he asked in the most friendliest way, but you shook your head nervously. ‘’Are you sure I heard from Midgardians that it helps with a hangover?’’

You took the coffee from his hands, your words got all mixed up and before you managed to say ‘’thank you’’ you blurted out some questions to him ‘’Why are you here, why am I here? What happened last night?’’

‘’You know you really should pick your partners better’’ you got irritated at his statement but you couldn't deny that he was right ‘’you were drunk last night, your boyfriend tried taking you by force in the street behind the bar’’

‘’My boyfriend, he is not my boyfriend I was out on a date with him besides…’’ before you finished your thought Loki interrupted you ‘’well when I saved you from him he claimed he was your boyfriend and that you were willing, but I managed to notice your state’’

‘’He is not my boyfriend and I wasn't drunk. I barely had anything to drink, He drugged me so he can have his way with me.''

‘’I am sorry, but don’t worry he didn’t do anything to you’’ there was a long awkward silence between the two of you but then you remembered seeing blood and had to ask him about it. ‘’Loki last night when you stopped James, I remember seeing blood, you didn’t kill him did you?’’

He chuckled and there was seriously something so attractive about him, he was even more attractive standing this close than he was back in 2012 standing on top of that tower ‘’No don’t worry, I only hurt his leg so he lets go of you. Plus he had that coming. I didn’t know where you lived and you were barely able to speak I got worried and brought you here. Stayed up all night making sure you were better, you seriously got me worried.’’

‘’Why? Where is this new found love for humans coming from?’’ you realized that question might have been rude, seeing as he just saved you last night but you couldn't stop yourself from asking him.

‘’I’ve changed, believe it or not I am not the same man I was when I tried to overtake New York. Even back then I planned to rule as a benevolent god not kill or rape I am not barbaric you know’’

You brought the coffee to your mouth but stopped ‘’you are god of lies and tricks how do I know there is nothing in this coffee?’’

‘’You stayed unconsciousness whole night in my bed barely dressed, if I was that cruel I wouldn’t need to put something in your coffee this morning I could have had you last night’’ it was obvious on his face that your words wounded him, the man just saved you and you were in his house on his bed accusing him of the stuff he did save you from. Shamed washed over you and tears returned to your eyes ‘’I am sorry, I am truly sorry Loki, I… I really don’t know why I said that, please forgive me’’ he noticed that you got really ashamed of the way you behaved so he just nodded softly.

‘’I am sorry it’s just that I really liked James, and that date with him went to hell and backwards and a girl can never be too sure. He said that I was asking for it because I seduced him with the way I was dressed’’

‘’Don’t ever blame yourself for what happened last night, you have no fault in it, it’s all on him okay’’ tears spilled from your eyes and you weren't sure if it’s okay to do that but you had your arms around Loki’s neck hugging him ‘’thank you, thank you so much’’ hugging you back he rubbed your back gently with his hand.

You sat with him for a little bit longer drank the coffee and as a thank you for last night and keeping him wake the entire night you offered to make him breakfast. After eating some delicious pancakes together you sobered up enough to go home and probably sleep for the rest of the day or to go and press charges against James. You put your high heels back on your feet and you turned around to Loki once again.

‘’What can I do to every repay you?’’

He shook his head in a sign of saying no ‘’I didn’t help you so you owe me something or for the glory, I did it because it was the right thing to do.’’ He walked to the front door with you giving you a reassuring squeeze on your arm ‘’just promise me you will stay safe?’’

‘’I’ll try’’ you smile lightly, hugging him again before entering the taxi you called ‘’for the record I think Asgard will do great with a king like you’’ you entered inside waving him a short goodbye, he was still standing on the same spot with an obvious grin on his face thanks to your last words to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I don't really like how this chapter turned out to be honest. I started writing this in April and didn't like it so i delayed writing it but here it is now   
> Also sorry if there is any spelling mistakes i am not really motivated to edit this chapter tonight


End file.
